desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dress Big
"Dress Big" is the 64th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan meets Ian's parents, Graham and Dahlia, for the first time and accidentally sets fire to Dahlia's chiffon dress. At dinner, Susan admits to Dahlia that she is a divorcée and not a widow. After dinner, Susan has another accident when she opens a door and spills red wine over Dahlia's second outfit of the evening. Graham is surprised by Susan when she goes into her bedroom and catches him wearing her clothes . She then agrees to keep his cross dressing secret. Dahlia decides that Susan is not to be trusted and wants her to sign a pre-nup. Ian is against the idea initially, but changes his mind and Susan agrees to sign it. Before she signs the pre-nup, she indicates that she isn't the type of person to keep secrets. This alerts Graham, whom Susan caught wearing her clothes, who then declares that Susan is clearly not a gold digger and tears up the pre-nup. Mike is seeing a therapist to help him fill in the missing parts of his memory. He is concerned about not remembering the ending to a movie which involved the heroine serving raw pancakes to her boyfriend. Mike tells the therapist that he might have seen the movie with Susan. The therapist, realizing that Mike has unresolved feelings for Susan, suggests that Mike ask Susan about the movie. Susan tells him that this wasn't a movie scene, instead it was her bad attempt at making breakfast for him after they made love for the first time. Lynette Lynette has a problem with the Scavo Pizzeria uniform and objects to wearing it. Her partner, Tom, is her boss at work and orders her to wear the uniform. When Lynette goes home, she thinks Tom is mad and leaves him several messages. Eventually she decides to confront Tom at the pizzeria. She finds him unconscious with a ruptured disc that requires surgery. Bree Bree is on her honeymoon with Orson. Gabrielle After Gabrielle's wardrobe is ruined by a plumbing leak, she asks Victor if she can borrow one of his ex-wife's dresses. When Victor refuses, Gabrielle steals a few dresses and wears one of them to an event that Victor attends. Victor's ex-wife is also at the event and notices Gabrielle wearing her dress. She then threatens Gabrielle and makes her remove the dress. While Gabrielle is hiding in the restoom in her underwear, Victor offers his coat for her to wear and admits that he doesn't treat his ex-wife very nicely. Edie Edie decides that Carlos doesn't just make a great fill-in father for her son, Travers, he'd be a great boyfriend too. She decides the best way to put the moves on him is through his relationship with Travers, so she invites him over to the house and instructs Travers to go to bed early. Carlos is about to go home, so she snaps a piece off a model airplane for him to fix. He quickly realizes she's hitting on him and tells her he's not looking for a party girl—especially one who uses her son as date bait. The next night, he sends flowers as an apology and when she comes over to thank him, she assures him that Travers is at a sleepover so, at least for tonight, she's not being a negligent mother. She tells him to see herself for who she is, and not Party girl edie, and with this takes off everything she is wearing until she is completely naked. All her clothes, including her bra and underwear are piled, and she is hugged by Carlos. The two begin their relationship. Notes *Although credited, Bree Hodge (Marcia Cross), Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen), Orson Hodge (Kyle MacLachlan), Danielle Van De Kamp (Joy Lauren), Preston Scavo (Brent Kinsman), Porter Scavo (Shane Kinsman), and Parker Scavo (Zane Huett) do not appear in this episode. *The Cheerleading uniform of Susan is the uniform of the main squad in the movie "Bring it on Again" *The episode title, Dress Big is a song taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, The Frogs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3